1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a signal modulation technique. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device for converting an analog signal into a digital signal and a method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Among various signal modulation devices, Delta-Sigma analog-to-digital converters have advantages of low cost and high resolution, and are suitable for the production in the current low-voltage semiconductor industry. However, in a conventional multi-channel Delta-Sigma analog-to-digital converter, each channel has a quantizer, thus occupying a large chip area.